Naruto: Plot Bunny King
by Cold Colors
Summary: CONTINUED ELSEWHERE, DETAILS INSIDE - Yep, I'll be dumping my plot bunnies here. I may or may not continue them. All feature Naruto in all his awesomeness.
1. A Ghost Lives Twice

**NOTE:**

**I am packing up and leaving . It has betrayed the trust of authors and readers alike and I will not stand for it, I will not continue using this site when it doesn't value literature in the way it said it would.**

**I've been here for five years, but the lack of respect of the writings of others is something I cannot forgive. It's about as horrifying as watching someone burn or cut up a book.**

**My stories will be left up but will not be updated further, they will be continued and updated on my new account at my new home yourfanfiction . com.**

**My new account is: yourfanfiction (dot) com/viewuser (dot) php?action=contact&uid=619**

**See you there!**

**-Cold**

**AN:** I'm going to be dumping my plot bunnies here.

Not sure if I'll finish any of them, if I get enough responses I might. Then again, I might not.

So for now enjoy my collection of plot bunnies that I've worked on in my spare time.

* * *

**~ A Ghost Lives Twice ~**

By: Cold Colors

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary:

The Kyuubi attack happened when Naruto was 5.

The Konoha 11 are younger than Naruto.

He is a ghost along with Kurama.

Sasuke can see him where others cannot.

No Pairings.

* * *

Well, no one other than one Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the recent Uchiha Massacre.

Sasuke's eyes were fixated on this seemingly invisible teen, all but ignoring his classmates as they were called upon to introduce themselves and distractedly giving his own introduction, eyes still never leaving the young man leaning against the chalk board, as if he were afraid that if he looked away the teen would vanish.

As the last introduction was given the specter spoke up over the lecture Iruka had begun. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Former Chuunin of Konoha! I like pranking, reading and long walks on the beach. I dislike dogs and murderers! My dream for the future is to figure out what the heck is going on." Again, no one seemed to notice him, save Sasuke.

Then he spoke again, his voice deeper and more gravely. "I'm Kurama. Former chakra construct. I like … Screw you Naruto, I have no clue how you talk me, the great Kurama-sama, into these ridiculous games of yours!"

With a start Sasuke noticed that the left side of the young man that was formerly hidden in the shadows was different from the other side, as if he were split in half. One half had blond hair and blue eyes while the other had red hair and red eyes, the only thing they shared seemed to be the three whisker-like tattoos adorning their cheeks.

Class all but forgotten Sasuke stared intently at the teenaged … thing.

The blue-eyed half's side of the mouth curved upward into an odd sort of half grin. "Aww, but Kurama-chan, how else are we supposed to entertain ourselves when no one can see us!" he responded merrily.

The Red-eyed half apparently named _Kurama_ scowled, leaving their face a twisted grimace. "We can work on controlling our Youki instead of wasting time with these useless ideas of yours!" He snarled at his counterpart.

"Maa, maa, we have all the time in the world for that Kurama, chill." _Naruto_ stated cheerily, doing nothing to appease the growing scowl on their shared face.

He looked rather odd, malevolent looking half grin half scowl, one eye narrowed angrily and the other curved happily. Sasuke was unsure what to make of him … it … Was it a person, maybe a jutsu? Or a Kekkei Genkai? Or had he finally gone insane? Maybe the jutsu his brother had put him under damaged him more than the doctors said …

~o~

All too soon the school-day ended and the children ran out of the classroom, eager to get home and greet their families.

Everyone left except Sasuke and the mysterious Naruto-Kurama.

Sasuke couldn't help staying behind, he was curious … as well as cautious in the event that he had indeed snapped. Who was this guy … thing … person?

Meanwhile Naruto and Kurama seemed to be taking a nap sprawled out in the corner, arms thrown haphazardly over their eyes and mouth hanging open and letting out loud snores and mumbles that Sasuke couldn't quite make out.

Taking a deep breath of air the young Uchiha heir steeled himself and walked over to the … person. He cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping that Naruto-Kurama would wake up quickly. No response except a slightly louder snore. Licking his lips Sasuke cleared his throat again, louder this time.

Naruto-Kurama stirred and lifted an arm off their face groggily. "Ugh, Naruto … Wake up … Iruka's lecture made us fall asleep … again." Their left arm raised and began poking Naruto's cheek impatiently.

Naruto's eye cracked open sleepily as he yawned, or tried to yawn as much as he could with only half his mouth, which wasn't very much mind you.

Suddenly the strange teen froze, bi-colored eyes widening as they stared into Sasuke's dark obsidian orbs.

"Uh … Kurama … am I seeing things or is this kid looking straight at us." Naruto sounded utterly confused.

For once both sides of their face held the same expression, puzzlement.

After a moments hesitation Kurama spoke, "If you're seeing things then so am I. What the hell?"

And then they both spoke, their voices eerily overlapping each other's. "Can you see us?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes."

As soon as he answered Naruto-Kurama scrambled to stand, staring down at the much shorter Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Sasuke pointed out, he was where he should be, this … person … was most definitely not.

Kurama growled lowly, "Just answer the question, gaki."

Sighing exasperatedly Naruto chastised Kurama, "Don't be so mean to the boy, Kurama. He makes a good point you know." He grinned and focused on Sasuke, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my counterpart is Kazama Kurama, but you can call us Naku if you want. We are … well, we're a spirit, or at least I think we're a spirit. Ne, Kurama, what did you call us that one time?"

"A fused demonic disembodied wandering soul." Was Kurama's dry reply.

Sasuke restrained himself from running, the simple fact that this was for lack of a better word a _ghost_ made his skin crawl and tingle unpleasantly. Not only was it a ghost, but it was a _demonic_ ghost. The Massacre was still too fresh in his mind, he _really _didn't need nor want to be dealing with more dead people than he already had. Plus ghosts weren't supposed to exist … right? He hadn't seen any other semi-transparent people wandering around.

However seeing as demons did exist—e.g. Kyubi—then it _was_ possible that ghosts could exist as well, because ghosts were a benevolent earthbound spirit while demons were evil earthbound spirits, right?

"Yeah! A fused demonic disem-bobulated … whatever he said." Naruto's voice was bright and cheery as it broke through Sasuke's thoughts. "Anywho! Just _who_ are _you_?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

AN: Yep. I dunno, might continue it, might not.

Review?


	2. Life of an Unwilling Kage

**NOTE:**

**I am packing up and leaving . It has betrayed the trust of authors and readers alike and I will not stand for it, I will not continue using this site when it doesn't value literature in the way it said it would.**

**I've been here for five years, but the lack of respect of the writings of others is something I cannot forgive. It's about as horrifying as watching someone burn or cut up a book.**

**My stories will be left up but will not be updated further, they will be continued and updated on my new account at my new home yourfanfiction . com.**

**My new account is: yourfanfiction (dot) com/viewuser (dot) php?action=contact&uid=619**

**See you there!**

**-Cold**

**AN:** Plot bunny numero dos!

* * *

**~ Life of an Unwilling Kage ~**

By: Cold Colors

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary:

Older!Naruto Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed into him when he was thirteen.

Twelve years later he's unwillingly chosen as Godaime Hokage.

He needs to take on a genin team.

Pairing: Naru/Anko

* * *

Namikaze Naruto—or Nato, as he was known to most—did not have many ambitions, all he really wanted was to protect his village, marry, live in a white picket fence house and have 2.5 kids. Fame wasn't necessary to be happy, nor was money or success, he was content being mediocre—or as mediocre as a ninja genius could be.

Was that too much to ask?

Yes, apparently it was, because someone had gotten the brilliant idea to submit his candidacy for the Hokage Mantle when the current Hokage asked his most trusted ninja who they thought was suited for the job. And that someone had gotten other someones to back him up, which led to other someones backing him up, which led to … well, you get the picture. Basically it meant lots of trouble for poor Nato who protested against the whole idea the entire meeting but was regrettably completely and absolutely ignored, in fact someone had slapped a silencing seal over his mouth after an hour of listening to his fervent protests.

Unfortunately for Nato who simply wanted a simple life with simple things and simple goals, somewhere along the line the fans and supporters he had gained throughout his career got wind of this—probably via the someone that had postulated him for Hokage in the first place—and began openly declaring their support, which led to more of his fans to declaring their support, which led to … well, again, you get the picture.

The domino effect began and soon the majority of the village, including the Hokage were already considering Nato's rise to Hokage a sealed deal.

—

"Old Man, you cannot be serious! I can't be Hokage! I don't _want_ to be Hokage!" an irate Nato yelled, his face flaming almost as red as his hair. No, no, no! He did _not_ want to be Hokage! There was nothing simple about that job, everything about it was … dare he think it … _complicated_. Nato didn't do complicated. Ever. Of course no one ever seemed to listen when he explained that simple was better.

Sarutobi Hiruzen simply sighed. "Nato, the village has chosen you to be my successor, what you want doesn't matter here, you know that. I know you don't want to be Hokage even though your father was the Yondaime Hokage, but as you always have and always will you must continue to put the village before your own desires." He swiped a tired hand over his face. "Nato-kun, you will be Hokage. I have spoken to the council, both the civilian and shinobi want you to be the next Hokage and will not take no for an answer. The papers have been drawn. You are to be the Godaime Hokage." He really couldn't blame the boy for being upset, he was a simple man, and being Hokage was not simple, not simple at all.

Nato hung his head, he knew that what Sandaime-sama said was true, the village came first no matter what. But that didn't mean he had to like it, in fact that didn't mean he didn't have to not dislike it. "I know Hokage-sama. I understand." And he did. But still the whole situation just plain sucked in his opinion.

Hiruzen smiled a small sad kind of smile. "Even though you don't want this … I know your father would be proud."

The younger man's expression softened in memory of his father and he turned his head to look at his portrait on the wall of the office. "I hope so." He said softly as his bright blue eyes—just like his father's—misted over slightly. Memories of his silly dad flashing before his eyes.

After a few minutes of stifling silence the old man coughed in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness and began shuffling papers, "Well, Nato, this all means that you will have to retire from ANBU duties, of course." Nato nodded, by now mostly resigned to his fate. "Now, the only thing left to do is for you to take on a genin team." He held up a hand to silence the protests that were about to burst from the simple shinobi. "I know you don't like it Nato-kun, but you can't be Hokage if you haven't trained a genin team."

The redhead mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't even _want_ to be Hokage.' If Sarutobi heard then he pointedly ignored the comment. Come to think of it people ignoring him seemed to be becoming suspiciously frequent. Maybe being Hokage wouldn't be so bad, it might get people to stop ignoring what he says, _wait_, what was he thinking? There was no upside to being Hokage, nope nope.

Reluctantly Nato inquired as to who his team would be. Because if he ended up with some unlovable brats then he would flee from Konoha, damn the consequences.

"The council has decided to give you some very promising genin from this years batch, they will be graduating within a month. They are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Shimura Sai. Rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year and runner up to rookie of the year, respectively."

Nato looked grim, as if they had just sentenced him to life in prison, which they kind of sort of _had_, in his opinion anyway. Suddenly he looked incredibly confused, "Wait, wait, back the fuck up! Why are they giving _me_ an _Uchiha_? Should Kashi-kun be his sensei? And Sai? Are you serious? You're giving me Danzo's nut-case of a child? Is this some sort of conspiracy to make my life hell? Did I offend some deity in my former life? Why? Kami why are you torturing me so?" his voice turned slightly hysterical at the end. He had definitely offended someone, there was no way this could happen at random, some asshole Kami was most likely behind the scenes, pulling the strings and laughing at his agony.

The Hokage simply stood and whacked the panicking Nato on the head with a scroll. "Get yourself together young man." He ordered.

And with that Nato snapped his mouth shut, slumped into his chair sulkily and pouted childishly. Nato really did not want to deal with these things. What was it about simple that people did not understand?

Taking his seat again Hiruzen spoke, "The council decided that it would be most prestigious for the last Uchiha to be a student of the future Hokage, something about the second coming of the Sannin and whatnot. And of course Danzo pushed to have his own child be trained by the future Hokage as well. Originally Hiashi pushed for his daughter to be on your team but the Council out voted him, seeing as there's always been bad-blood between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, and of course they favor the last Uchiha in this matter.

* * *

**AN:** Review?


	3. The Yondaime's Son: A Puppeteer

**NOTE:**

**I am packing up and leaving . It has betrayed the trust of authors and readers alike and I will not stand for it, I will not continue using this site when it doesn't value literature in the way it said it would.**

**I've been here for five years, but the lack of respect of the writings of others is something I cannot forgive. It's about as horrifying as watching someone burn or cut up a book.**

**My stories will be left up but will not be updated further, they will be continued and updated on my new account at my new home yourfanfiction . com.**

**My new account is: yourfanfiction (dot) com/viewuser (dot) php?action=contact&uid=619**

**See you there!**

**-Cold**

**AN:** Plot bunny numero tres! I've always loved Sasori, Minato and puppets, so sue me I want all three in a story.

* * *

**~ The Yondaime's Son: A Puppeteer ~**

By: Cold Colors

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary:

Naruto is kidnapped, Sasori finds him.

Not knowing where he's from he has no choice but to keep the child.

Meanwhile the Yondaime Hokage is desperately looking for his son.

No Pairings

* * *

Sasori sighed as he listened to Orochimaru begin another one of his rants. He was not enjoying this. Not. At All. Normally he wouldn't be bothered much—he'd simply ignore the insane ramblings of his assigned partner—however at the moment they were _waiting_ for someone and Sasori did _not _like to be kept _waiting._ In fact it was one of the few things Sasori could say he actively abhorred.

If Sasori's body were not made to be expressionless at all times and actually had natural physical reactions and expressions he would have been twitching vigorously.

They were currently on a mission to meet with one of Leader-sama's contacts to retrieve valuable information on the new Kyūbi jinchūriki. Information on the whereabouts and identity of the host was incredibly scarce. Rumors had led them to believe it was sealed within a child of Konoha, and given the attack of the beast a few years prior it was highly possible, but those rumors had not been confirmed as of yet, with any luck the information the spy brought would prove or disprove their suspicions.

Unfortunately despite Orochimaru having been a former Leaf nin he was no help since he had used the Kyūbi's attack to escape his holding cell and by the end of the attack when the sealing was theorized to have taken place he was already far far away from the Leaf.

"… I will get my revenge on those fools in Konoha eventually. Especially that damnable Minato for taking the position that was rightfully mine, that old fool Sarutobi must have begun to go senile earlier than I thought. Because why else would he have appointed _him_ instead of myself, the great Orochimaru of the Sannin-"

Sasori growled under his breath and sharply interrupted the rambling man. "Silence Orochimaru." He was on the verge of letting his art loose on the man if he did not shut up. It was bad enough that he was waiting, he was not in the mood to listen to the insane megalomaniacal former Konoha ninja as well.

Orochimaru scowled and narrowed his eyes at Sasori but wisely did as he was told, had it been anyone but this specific Akatsuki member—save for Leader-sama—he'd have seethed at being ordered to do something, however this was _Sasori, _not only that but this was a Sasori that had been left _waiting_. And knowing what ex-Suna nin was like when left waiting Orochimaru had no desire to aggravate him … lest he suffer like he did last time … The snake man shuddered at the memory of the hours of torture at the hand of Sasori's special poison before Leader-sama had ordered the puppet master to administer the antidote, which he did … eventually …

Finally after hours of waiting an angry Sasori began making his way back to the hideout. "It has been too long and the spy clearly will not appear, we must report back to Leader for further instructions." His gruff voice filled with annoyance.

The pale man nodded in agreement but kept at least ten paces away from Sasori at all times, he was not willing to do anything to set off the irate puppeteer. Not that Orochimaru was afraid of him, no, he was just … rightfully weary of the Suna missing-nin. No need to take unnecessary risks after all.

~ouo~

A scream echoed and bounced off the trees. It was filled with pain. It was the voice of a child, Sasori realized, and with a furious growl he shot off towards the noise, Hiruko rattling ominously as he jumped from branch to branch.

He may be cold hearted. He may be a murderer. But he had a soft spot for children, remembering his own lonely youth made his heart soften towards children. Harming a child was probably one of the only ways to make Sasori absolutely furious, waiting annoyed him to a ridiculous degree, yes, but harming a child was simply unacceptable to him. They were innocents and innocence was to be protected, not hurt. Because despite not having much of a moral code hurting a child was the one thing he vowed to never do.

Bursting into a clearing Sasori took in the sight before him, five Iwa nin surrounded a small trembling boy, his hair matted with blood and dirt, scrapes littered his tiny body.

"C'mon kid, don't make it harder than it has to be." One of the ninja said to the child.

Another snickered and said, "Yeah, we don't want to hurt you … much."

The largest of the five swung his leg back, preparing to kick the youth however before his foot came into contact with the boy he found that his leg was no longer attached to his body. He let out a long and loud pain filled scream that chilled his comrades to the bone.

Sasori's Hiruko stood ominously behind the Stone shinobi, massive tail waving behind it and eyes furiously locked on the ninja.

Unknown to the petrified ninja staring at Hiruko, the recently de-Hiruko'd Sasori silently made his way to the whimpering boy and wrapped him in his cloak before silently jumping away into the trees behind them with the boy cradled in his arms. No need for him to witness what terrible fate would surely befall the men who had dared harm a youngling.

And then the screaming started, the boy whimpered louder and began to cry, tiny shoulders shaking fiercely. Sasori allowed the youth to bury his face in his shoulder and grip him tightly—it wasn't as if he could really feel it, he was only a puppet after all. Sasori struggled with himself for a moment before he began to coo at the boy in the same way that Chiyo-baa-sama had cooed at him when he lost his parents.

Back in the clearing Hiruko tore through the ninja like they were made of paper. Their cries of pain and fear satisfying Sasori's desire to see the … _monsters_ punished.

Holding the boy close to his body Sasori made his way back to his temporary hideout. He found himself relieved that Orochimaru had been sent on a solo mission to find the spy—because Sasori could not be trusted to let live those who had made him wait—and would likely take a couple months to return, there was no telling what that mad man would do to the poor boy. He'd more than likely scare him more than he already was and try to experiment on him.

Looking down at the bundle in his arms he realized that he had stopped sobbing and was now staring directly at Sasori with wide slightly teary red rimmed blue eyes.

Sasori spoke in his slightly wooden but still human voice, "Hello child. Do not fear, I will not hurt you."

The boy nodded slowly and whispered a soft, "Thank you."

Only nodding in acknowledgment the pair made their way to the baths, the child was clearly filthy and in need of medical treatment.

~ouo~

"What is your name?"

"Naru." The boy still looked to be a bit in shock from previous events and responded quietly.

Sasori bent down in front of the boy. "What's your father's name?"

"Daddy." The child answers without hesitation.

The puppeteer resists the urge to palm his face. "No, no, his _name_. Sasori is my _name_. What is your Daddy's name?"

"I thought his name was Daddy?" he asks tilting his head to the side cutely.

The missing nin sighed. Of course this would happen to him.

It's not like he could put up posters saying "blonde blue eyed kid found being abducted, for more information please contact sasori of the red sand" that was just asking for trouble.

What was he going to do?

* * *

**AN:** Review? :D


	4. I call BS

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors


	5. LEAVING

**NOTE:**

**I am packing up and leaving . It has betrayed the trust of authors and readers alike and I will not stand for it, I will not continue using this site when it doesn't value literature in the way it said it would.**

**I've been here for five years, but the lack of respect of the writings of others is something I cannot forgive. It's about as horrifying as watching someone burn or cut up a book.**

**My stories will be left up but will not be updated further, they will be continued and updated on my new account at my new home yourfanfiction . com.**

**My new account is: yourfanfiction (dot) com/viewuser (dot) php?action=contact&uid=619**

**See you there!**

**-Cold**


End file.
